Hope
by RedPoppyEnkai
Summary: There was no hope for her. That is, until she found hope in him.


Just a quick, one shot, prompt fill as I'm getting back into Warriors.

Prompt: A Medicine Cat gets an incurable sickness and sees something in nature that gives them hope and makes them freeze in place long enough to hear the words whisper, "your Clan will be safe, you have him." Is 'him' her apprentice? Leader?

Beta'd by the wonderful Amber1015

Enjoy it 3~

→ → Poppy

~_~_~ Hope ~_~_~

Whisperingfrost's breath was thick and rattled in her chest, steam puffing from her mouth as she openly breathed through it, unable to pull any air through her clogged up nose. Exhaustion pulled at every muscle, every nerve, every single fiber of her body, leaving her bones aching and joints protesting even the smallest movements. Her eyes watered and it was hard to focus through them. It was hard to focus in general.

Still, she couldn't stay stagnant. She couldn't just roll over and moan and groan and lay in her nest all day.

Picking up a bundle of horsetail, she padded farther into the stone den to place it in a crevice near her supply of marigold. Next a coil of cobwebs caught her eye, very much in the wrong spot. She picked up those.

"Why can't you just lay down?" Juniperfur's frustrated meow was full of worry as he followed her around the Medicine Cat's Den, hovering like a mother bird. "You need rest." He continued preaching. "You need to heal. You need to not be working." His protests fell on deaf ears as Whisperingfrost continued to sort herbs.

_Cobweb needs to go here,_ she though, nearly dreamily, her mind foggy. She placed the cobweb with another coil of cobweb in the correct spot, before stopping to squint at it. Maybe it would be better organized if she moved the whole batch over to were she kept her marigold? Then it would be closer to the front of the den and also near her other battle treatment supplies. She picked it up again.

"At least take a midday nap." Juniperfur tried for a more lighthearted tone, but when he still didn't get through, indignation finally ate away his patience. "Whisperingfrost!" He shouted.

Finally, the she-cat stopped.

She didn't turn to look at him, and just ended up with a miserable sigh leaving her mouth as she set down her cobwebs. "A midday nap might just turn into a dirt nap." She pointed out with the resolve and apathy of someone who has known their fate for far too long. "I'm on borrowed time as it is."

"You don't know that." Juniperfur argued immediately, the words out of his mouth so fast she didn't think that he was even completely aware of them. They were just an automatic reaction to her pessimism. "It's just a flare up. It'll go away like all the others." His voice was stiff and edging on desperate, trying to convince them both and succeeding in neither.

"You don't know that." Whisperingfrost repeated her former Apprentice's words back to him, turning her head to meet his eyes over her shoulder. "This time is different, I can feel it."

Quiet descended upon them like a heatwave, stifling and horridly uncomfortable. Juniperfur looked pained, his eyes full of sorrow that he wouldn't – _couldn't!_ – accept. He had so much fight in him that Whisperingfrost couldn't help but smile. The twist of her lips was broken and exhausted, but still there.

"Whisperingfrost," he's voice was little more than a choked whisper, "_please._"

More silence.

She knew that he was just worried for her. That he was plagued by the common Medicine Cat curse to want to fix everything and feeling like a useless kit when it couldn't be done. Yet, there was_ nothing that could be done._ Juniperfur needed to realize this. He needed to move on. He needed to get ready to spiritually lead their Clan without her.

She could still remember him, all those moons ago, as a tiny sand-colored kit shyly peeking into her den to watch her sort herbs. He had been so excitable an full of awe back then, it hurt her heart to see his eyes so glassy with worry and voice so saturated with pain. Where were his bright eyes? Where were his intelligent questions? Where was his hope?

Still more silence.

In a way, it felt like she broke him, shattered his spirit with her acceptance of her death, but what would be more cruel? The truth of the inevitability and expeditiousness of her death or the false hope that lying of her condition would bring?

For all of her life she had known that she wouldn't live long. She had long outlived the expectations of her previous mentor, Daisyheart, who had predicted her barely living long enough to become an Apprentice. It had been very hard getting the old badger of a Medicine Cat to take her as her Apprentice. Even though Whisperingfrost had never wanted to do anything other than heal and had bugged Daisyheart about being her mentor every day, it still took a sign from StarClan for Daisyheart to finally accept her.

Whisperingfrost has worked hard to learn the ways of the Medicine Cats, still she was sick nearly constantly and nest-ridden at least once a season. One of the Medicine Cats from CloudClan had told her that her immune system was probably bad. Another from LightClan said that she had caught something as a kit and never recovered. Daisyheart would just sneer at them and tell them to mind their own business before she finds an anthill to bury them in.

They weren't completely wrong though. Whisperingfrost was born to Skyleap, who died kitting her and her two stillborn siblings. She was named Whisperingkit because they said her meow was so weak and soft it sounded like she was whispering it to them.

From there she had been moved to Berrycloud's nest, gaining two siblings, and for the next few moons she grew strong. By two moons old she was moving around easily and smiling, by three moons old she was winning playfights, by four moons old she was so sick that no one truly believed she would live to see her fifth moon. An assumption she proved wrong.

She did live longer than five moons, she did become a Medicine Cat, she did become successful and lived a fulfilling life. Even if she was always sick, even if she was missing patches of fur, even if her muscles and bones sometimes hurt too bad to walk, she lived. She still lived.

But now that time was drawing to an end.

"You really are the worst patient." Juniperfur said the joke too sadly.

Nonetheless, Whisperingfrost chuckled, finding amusement in the accusation. "All Medicine Cats are." She agreed. She briefly though about sitting down, resting her aching paws, but decided again it. It would be too hard to get back up again.

Her lightheartedness must have brought back some of the fight in him, because his eyes narrowed. "_I_ wouldn't be acting like this." He told her. "You wouldn't let me."

"Ah, yes, that is true." This was an old argument. They were all old arguments. "But I am the Medicine Cat and you are my Apprentice, not the other way around."

"I am just as much a Medicine Cat as you are." He protested. "I haven't been an Apprentice in many seasons."

"You are still my Apprentice." She purred, brushing her tailtip over his whiskers to make his nose wrinkle at the feather-light tickle. "You'll always be my Apprentice."

_You'll be the Main Medicine Cat soon enough._ She almost added aloud, but figured it too cruel to say.

She could hear him inhale, readying himself for a good, long lecture.

"Fine." She cut him off, turning around to face him completely. "I'll take a nap."

"You will?" He was so surprised his voice squeaked, then a big smile spread over his face. "That's great! I'll go put some lilac and rose petals in your nest, I know you find the scents relaxing." He was already turning away, ready to bound off to prep her nest for a good sleep.

Whisperingfrost was touched by his kindness. Juniperfur was always so compassionate. So much so that she often wondered how he was able to give out the 'tough love' Medicine Cats must use on some of their patients.

It wasn't going to be fun to burst his bubble, but...

"Now hold on." She meowed sternly. He immediately drooped.

"I knew it was too good to be true." He grumbled. "Alright, what's the catch?"

"I get to go for a walk." Juniperfur snapped straight at her words, a protest already on his lips. "I go for a walk," she cut him off, "_alone_."

"You can't be serious!" He was outraged, but she cuts in quick again.

"You let me go for a walk and when I come back, I'll sleep. I'll stay in my nest and you can fuss over me." He grew quiet, thinking over his options as Whisperingfrost eyed him expectantly and maybe a little smugly.

His eyes hardened as he came to his decision. Locking his blue-black eyes on her, he raised his chin and took a deep breath. "No." He said the word with such finality with Whisperingfrost could honestly say she was shocked.

"No?" She repeated, blinking owlishly at him. Did she hear him correctly?

"No." He confirmed both his decision and her confusion. "You will not go on a walk alone. If you want to go on a walk, then fine, but I'm going with you and when we get back you're going to rest and heal." They locked gazes and an unstoppable force met an unmovable object.

There was no way Whisperingfrost was going to be escorted like some kit. She could handle a simple walk on her own. She opened her mouth to tell him so. "I-"

"Either we go on a walk together or we stay here and I continue bugging you to talk a nap." Juniperfur tells her. Full stop. "That's the deal."

Her gaze had morphed into a full on frustrated glare – For StarClan's sake, she wasn't an invalid! – but the longer she bristled under his unyielding stubbornness the more she felt the emotion become too much for her. It burned in her, then through her, too bright for her tired mind. In it's place was a deep respect and love for Juniperfur.

He always impressed her. His compassion was something of another level, and he always showed the upmost respect for his mentor. Yet today she sees that he loves her more than he respects her.

Her smile was rueful.

"You drive a hard bargain." She tells him, hearing his breath catch at the acquiescenting tone of her words, hope fluttering in his expression. She couldn't find it in herself to crush that hope again, not when he finally has shown enough resolve to openly oppose her. He may not admit it, but Whisperingfrost knew that he knew how close it was to the end. "But you have a deal."

Sagging again, but this time in relief, Juniperfur sighed. "Good." He meowed quietly, mostly to himself. "That's good." She watched him shake his head, ridding his mind of whatever sticky thoughts that clung like cobwebs in his skull. When he smiled at her again, it was bright and sweet and hopeful, excited even, and it made him looked seasons younger. "Shall we then?"

"We shall." Whisperingfrost meowed back before forcing herself to move. She didn't openly grimace, pain was an old friend at this point in her life, but she did move slowly, limping heavily for several steps until her body warmed up to movement again. Juniperfur didn't help her, but he stuck close. He knew that her pride would not let him help her walk, but he would be there to catch her if she stumbled.

They exited out of the Medicine Cat's Den into the main clearing of the Camp. It was midmorning and a fairly nice day for early leaf-bare. Still, the sun was pale and its light watery in the cold sky, frost drew elaborate patterns over bare trees and stones in the shadows, and the air was crisp enough for every cat to see their breath.

The open air immediately made Whisperingfrost cough, her shoulders shaking as she lowed her head and hacked wetly. She could feel herself earn the stares of several cats. _Well fox dung to all of them,_ she thought bitterly as she fought to catch her breath_, they should be used to my colds by now._

Once able to bring her breathing under control, she wiped her paw over her watering eyes to clear them, then straightened and continued walking like nothing had happened. Juniperfur was back to her side. Worry radiated off of him, but he didn't embarrass her any with unwanted help.

They were halfway across camp when a cat bounded up to them. "Whisperingfrost!" The gray cat called, skidding to a halt in front of the two Medicine Cats.

"Good morning, Howlpaw." She purred in amusement. Howlpaw was HollowClan's newest Apprentice. She had saved his life as a kit and the tom had grown strangely attached to her since. She wasn't stupid, she saw his infatuation, but she also saw it for what it was, nothing more than a kitten crush. It'll fade. Still, it was both flattering and adorable.

"Did you see my ceremony yesterday?" He asked, excitement in his eyes.

"Yes I did." She nodded. "Juniperfur woke me up in time to watch it." In all honestly she had almost rolled over and slept through it, but Juniperfur had dragged her out of her nest, telling her that she'll hate herself tomorrow if she didn't watch Howlpaw earn his name and mentor.

"Echostar will train you to be a great Warrior." Juniperfur piped up from Whisperingfrost's side.

"Really? You think so?" Howlpaw's smile was so wide Whisperingfrost though that it might split his face in half if he wasn't careful.

"I know so." Juniperfur laughed, stepping forward to touch his nose to Howlpaw's head, near his left ear, in a fond gesture. "Won't be long until you'll earn that Warrior name." With a quick movement, Juniperfur dug his nose down along the side of Howlpaw's jaw and wiggled it. Howlpaw crumpled immediately with a screech of laughter, scrambling away from the tickling sensation.

"Now get along back to your duties." The Medicine Cat meowed, stepping back, "Echostar will need you soon I'm sure."

"Okay!" Howlpaw immediately yielded. "Bu-bye Juniperfur," he meowed before turning to Whisperingfrost, his smile blazing. "Bu-bye Whisperingfrost!" He turned calling "See ya later!" over his shoulder as he raced across the clearing back to were the other Apprentices were gathered.

She chuckled. "Youth, eh?"

Juniperfur shared her laugh. "Aye, hopefully he never grows out of that love of life." She nodded in agreement and they continued to walk towards the entrance.

They were stopped again; this time by Echostar. The black and silver she-cat smiled politely to the two Medicine Cats. "Nice to see you out and about Whisperingfrost. I take it you're feeling better?" The question was a thinly veiled accusation and all three cats knew it.

"I'm feeling as good as I'll get right now." Whisperingfrost grunted dismissively. In all honestly, she felt terrible, but if she let that on Echostar might side with Juniperfur then she'll never get out of this camp. Still, it was obvious that Echostar didn't believe at word about her good health. Worry was in those pale, robin egg blue eyes, better hidden then Juniperfur's but still there.

"Are you sure you should be up and about then?" Echostar asked. Whisperingfrost's whiskers twitched with indignation.

Sensing an argument, Juniperfur spoke. "Me and Whisperingfrost are going on a walk." He explained. "A quick walk in the brisk air will be refreshing for her." His voice was calming and reassuring, easily soothing Echostar's doubt. "Besides," he added, going in for the final strike to get Echostar aboard this plan, "she promised me she'll sleep when she gets back."

Echostar hadn't exactly looked tense before, yet she still looked relieved after Juniperfur's words. She nodded her approval and Whisperingfrost rolled her eyes at the exchange.

"Yeah, so excuse us," Whisperingfrost walked past Echostar, doing her best to keep from limping and holding her chin as high as she dared without triggering a coughing fit. She heard a few brief whispers behind her, but ignored them. She was a little miffed that Juniperfur had felt that he needed to jump to her defense like that. Yet at the same time, she felt proud of him. He had handled that situation perfectly. Opposing his Leader in a respectful and calm away that allows what is best for his patient. If he had done that for any other cat, Whisperingfrost would have praised his tact, but she was not any other cat and didn't need looking after.

It wasn't long before Juniperfur returned to her side and they exited the stone hollow that made up their Clan camp.

The forest was brittle, everything stiff with cold. After a few more steps the cold air got to her again and she had to stop to cough. She coughed and wheezed and wheezed and coughed. Juniperfur stood silently at her flank, and even though she did not want to be treated like a patient, she was silently grateful for his soothing presence and unwavering support.

Once she could take in air again, they walked some more. The quiet was nice and comfortable as they made their away through the forest at a slow stroll.

It wasn't long before Whisperingfrost began to grow tired. Her body protesting so much physical excursion. She took breaks often, stopping to study the scenery or examine a dying plant or two. It was during one of her stops that she saw it.

She froze, her muscles locking up. Everything in her stilled, as if ice had been injected into her veins and spread out to freeze her entire body. Her eyes were glued to a plant some fox-lengths away. A tiny juniper tree.

The tree was darkened and crisp, ready for leaf-bare. It's branches heavy, drooped and nearly hidden in shadow. It was sleeping. That much was obvious, the bush was sleeping with a thin layer of frost glittering over it. Protecting it. Holding it back.

The clouds broke and a sliver of light cut down to the earth. The juniper tree was lit ablaze in sunlight and Whisperingfrost watched – she watched with awe in her eyes – as the frost began to melt. It melted, melted away, melted to reveal strong branches and soft leaves. As soon as the frost disappeared the juniper tree began to flourish. It grew big and strong, its leaves long and splayed in a display of beauty, reaching not for the sky but outwards to shield and protect the area around it.

The wind blew by her still form, dancing along the ground with the leaves and twisting around the juniper tree before rushing back at her face. The wind plastered her ears back against her head and her whiskers to her cheeks, ruffling up her fur with shivers that had nothing to do with the cold. It whispered to her. "Your Clan will be safe," it said, thousands strong in one voice, "you have him," They juniper tree shined in the blazing light. "they have him."

The wind circled her and came at her again, this time she shut her eyes against the sting.

"The breeze has really picked up." Juniperfur's musing meow startled her to the point she gasped and stumbled, eyes snapping open. There was no sunlight blazing over an elegant juniper tree, no, only a small juniper sprout covered in frost. Her eyes were stuck to the sprout for another few moments, processing what she had just seen.

A sign. It was a sign. That much was obvious. She was also pretty sure that it had to do with Juniperfur and herself. Honestly, she was pretty sure what it meant a whole too.

She was the frost, both protecting and holding the tree back from its full potential. Juniperfur was the tree. He was strong and perfectly capable of not only protecting himself, but everything around him. The tree was able to survive without the frost, Juniperfur would be able to survive without Whisperingfrost.

Whisperingfrost's time was coming to an end, she knew this to be true, and she was scared. Very scared. Not because she feared dying, but rather what her death would do to her Clan. Yet... "Your Clan will be safe," it said, "you have him," it said, "they have him," it said.

And now, she could feel peace coming to her. Juniperfur would take care of the Clan. Sure, she had no doubt he would morn her, but he was a great Medicine Cat. His big heart and unending ingenuity will lead the Clan well without her, maybe even better than she ever did or could.

Juniperfur could do it. He always had her back, why did she think that this would be any different?

Suddenly, a laugh escaped her chest. It took a sign from StarClan for her to see that, see something so obvious. Oh how much she had become like her old mentor. So bitter and closed off to hope.

"Whisperingfrost?" Juniperfur said slowly, caution in his tone. She could understand his confused hesitation, he probably thought she had completely lost it. "Are you alright?"

"Aye." Her smile was softer, more relaxed, but not any bigger.

"Do you want to walk a little farther? Or are you ready to go back to camp for some rest?" He suggested this with an almost fraud hope, a dry humor in his words that showed he only said this as a formality and expected her to decline.

"Alright," she hauled herself around and started limping off toward camp, leaving Juniperfur's stunned figure. "I'm starting to get tired," – She's so, _so_, tired. She's been tired for moons, but now, now she knew it was safe to rest her paws. She had him. – "perhaps I've earned a rest."

Juniperfur was dumbfounded, shock leaving his mouth hanging wide open for several seconds. Snapping alert, he rushed to Whisperingfrost's side when she stumbled, shoulders heaving in coughs again. She coughed and wheezed and wheezed and coughed and Juniperfur stood at her side. Silent, respectful, and protective.

As soon as she was able to pull in air, abet quite raggedly, Juniperfur touched his nose to her forehead, checking her temperature. This close she could smell the light herbal scent of his fur and feel the cool brush of his whiskers. "Yes," he tells her as she closes her eyes and sighs, "you have earned a rest."

"Let's go home." She opens her watery green eyes to meet his dark ones, they both smile, a little sad, a little pained, but a little hopeful too.


End file.
